Persona 3, Experienced!
by spicyspicy
Summary: When a normal boy falls into the world of Persona 3, what is he to do? Raito/Akihiko
1. Where Am I?

I have absolutely no idea what's happening right now.

One minute, I'm on the subway back home, surrounded by lots of people. Next, I'm alone on a frickin' train! I glance around wildly, hoping to find any people, but the only thing I noticed in the train compartment was the digital clock.

It displayed, 11:55.

Shit. The last time I looked at my clock was only a few minutes ago on the sub and it was only 6:30 then! Did I fall asleep?

Suddenly, I see the flash of a blue butterfly. I swear, I've seen it before…

A voice rings in my head,

"Time never waits.

It delivers all equally to the same end.

You, who wish to safeguard the future,

however limited it may be...

You will be given one year;

go forth without falter,

with your heart as your guide..."

Only one thing comes into my mind now.

Persona 3.

I am in a videogame.

What have I gotten myself into?


	2. To The Dorm it is!

After I came to the conclusion that I was in a videogame, I took the time to take out my mirror to check my own appearance. If I looked like the main character, I just might die of a heart attack if I looked in one suddenly.

Into the mirror. Nope. I look the same.

Relaxing back to my seat, I just let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. At least I had my own appearance. Looking into the mirror, I saw my own face looking back at me. My normal face with my dyed copper blonde hair. Yup, still the same.

Now, to think about what happened. I wasn't in America anymore, I was in Japan. But that was all I could think of before a train conductor's voice floated through the compartment.

"Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule

has been greatly altered.

We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry

The next stop is Iwatodai..."

At this point, I knew I couldn't do anything but make for the dorm. I got up when the doors opened and got off the train station. It was almost midnight, and I wondered if anyone at the dorm would let me in.

Wait….MIDNIGHT?

Instantly, my surroundings became green, water became blood and the moon turned an eerie shade of yellow. The people in my field of vision became transmogrified into coffins.

The Dark Hour had come.

Quickly, I got out of the station and looked for the Iwatodai dorm. I figured that's where I would be staying. I didn't want to be attacked by shadows now, not when I have no means of defending myself!

Wait….there were no shadows in sight…

Of course! The main character didn't encounter any shadows on his first day! No worries about shadows attacking me, I guess.

But now, another problem. HOW DO I GET TO THE DORM?!

Sighing, I resolved myself to search for the dorm all night. I need to entertain myself, don't I? I guess I'll just take out my phone…Shit, no power in the dark hour. A paper peeked out from the bag as I was searching for my phone. Conveniently entitled, "How to get to the Iwatodai Dorm from the Station"…Someone must've put it in. Wait…If someone put this in my bag…

I searched my bag for any sign of familiar items, but was met with only some. Almost all of my things, gone! I looked at the new contents of my bag and found only my wallet, phone and earphones. Well, at least I've still got the essentials.

I guess I should make my way to the dorm…

*At The Dorm*

Holy shit, the dorm is huge!

It looks so much bigger in real life than it does in the game. Like, a lot bigger.

But then again, only the best will do for the Kirijo princess, right?

But now, I'm looking at the door to the dorm.

Why is it glowing blue?

….Velvet room.

Guess I better go in.


	3. Not what I expected

Guess I have to pay a visit to the velvet room, huh?

I open the door, unlocked, as I expected.

My vision turns to white as I am now sitting on a multicolored velvet armchair.

And, to my utter surprise, Igor is NOT in front of me. A very, very handsome blonde man was beside the chair where Igor was supposed to be. A soft smile graced his features, a sharp contrast from Igor's crazed one.

"Hello, and welcome to the velvet room,"

I blink, unsure of what to say. I look at my surroundings first. This is not the velvet room I remember. This is an elevator, yes, but not blue at all. Multitudes of colour decorate the walls and the furniture. I glace at the man again, wanting to ask him something, but the question that comes out of my mouth was not the one I expected to ask first.

"Where's Igor?"

"I'm afraid Master is a bit busy at the moment with my sister, preparing for the wild card."

Wait. I'm not the wild card? Which means I'm not supposed to be in the protagonists' role.

"I'm afraid the situation may not be quite what you think it is." the man says.

I take a good look at him. He seems very familiar. Wait…SISTER? ELIZABETH? I know who this guy is now!

"You're Theodore!" I jumped out of my chair and screamed, pointing a finger at him.

He doesn't look fazed by my outburst, in fact, he looks amused!

"Why, I've never had a guest call out my name in such vigor!"

I shrink down in my seat, ashamed.

At that moment, Theo speaks up again.

"Master told me to give you this, and not to let you go until you read the whole thing."

He gives me a letter, and I examine it carefully. Lines of beautiful flowing script invade my eyes. Whose handwriting was this? I glance at the signature. Igor. Figures.

Dear Guest,

I expect that you are bewildered by the turn of events, and I am sorry I cannot greet you personally at the minute. While you are reading this, I will be attending to the Wild Cards, I hope you do understand. Please do not try to change anything until you have talked to me, lest the Universe falls. You do, however, have to sign a contract, so please be ready. Keep in mind that you can use any name you want here.

Your host, Igor

I read the letter twice, now understanding why Igor wasn't here. It was the night when the Wild Card first meets Igor.

Wait…I scan the letter again…WILD CARDS? PLURAL?

How is this happening? How can two wild cards be here? I shake off the question, resolving to seek the answers from Igor when I finally meet him.

I turn to Theodore, asking him,

" Did your master tell you to do anything else?"

He only shook his head, and smiled gently again(DAMN THAT GEORGOUS SMILE).

"Master, it's getting late, and you must be off. I bid you farewell and hope we meet again soon"

I nod, and white vision envelops me again as I exited the velvet room.

I'm now standing in front of the dorm again.

The dorm's door is normal now, no blue glowing.

I go through the door, and as expected, Pharos is waiting for me with a red contract file in his hands.

I smile, he hands the file to me, and I flip it open.

I WILL HELP CREATE THE BEST ENDING I CAN TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY

A dotted line is at the end of the paper.

I grab a pen, and sign my name for this year.

RAITO HOSHI

I give the folder back to Pharos and as expected, the dark hour ended immediately after.

The lights came back on and I expected Yukari to come down with her customary "Who's there?"

However, the person who came down the stairs was not Yukari, but Akihiko.

A half-naked Akihiko only wearing boxers.

I blink a few times. Wow he's got abs. I'm drooling.

The next thing I know, he's heading toward me and a fist digs into my stomach.

I black out.


	4. Igor, finally!

"Well, this is a surprise. When I wrote 'soon' in my letter, I didn't expect you to come right after the twins' departure."

I vaguely see a figure resembling an old count Dracula in front of me. I still can't think about anything other than Aki's abs! Kyaaaa~~~(Fanboy Moment, let me have them, damnit!)

Igor, impatient, nodded in towards me. In one swift motion, Theodore was at the back of me, grasping my shoulders. Slowly, I look around to see Theodore's smiling face. Not his normal one, either.

One promising pain.

Suddenly, he clamped his hands on both my shoulders and my eyes tear a bit from the sudden pain.

Wait…WOW THAT'S A RELAXING MASSAGE…

Theodore's really good at it! Oh god, the tension is leaving me..

Am I moaning?

Sure enough. Igor looks quite…amused. What's his hand doing now? He's tapping a finger hard against the table…what could that mean?

Theo's hands are gripping harder now! Shit! I wiggle free from his grasp, holding my shoulders and shielding them from further kneading. Both Igor and Theodore are laughing. LAUGHING, Damnit!

"And now, to business," Igor said, snapping his fingers with a sense of finality. He motioned towards the table in front of him, where a leather bound contract now sat. My contract. I took it from the table, and looked at the signature at the bottom, my name for this year.

"I have something to bring to your attention, and that is the rule that my master has erected."

What? I need to live by rules here? Damn! But I guess that it was a really important one.

"So, are you ready to hear the rule?" Igor asked. Of course I was. I nodded, and he started to talk.

"You may not kill any humans. Not even Jin, Takaya or the chairman, although I myself really want to as well, but that was the rule given by my own master, so we must follow it."

I nodded. Although I was a bit disappointed, I had to follow that rule. I guess that if I didn't, there wouldn't be a story.

Igor continued, "Other than that, you can do anything you like."

I nodded. Anything I like, huh? There's just one thing left I have to ask him…

"Hey, Igor, do I have a persona?"

Igor smiled. "I was wondering when you would ask that, my dear guest"

Beside him, Theodore held out the compendium. I took it out of his hands…and immediately, I sank to the floor. What the fuck? Why is the book so heavy?

"How the hell do you carry this!?" I screamed at Theodore. He was smirking!

"Forgive me, I seem to have given you the velvet room assistants' version of the book."

He took the book off my hands, as if it was as light as a feather, and produced another compendium with a cruel smile on his face.

"This is your compendium, Master," Theodore said. "I never said that the last one was yours."

So Theodore's a smartass. huh? Interesting.

I take the book from him and flip through the pages. There's nothing here! I get to the last page and find…a single, empty card. The Universe?

"I believe you know this card as the Universe," Igor says….

CLIFFHANGER


End file.
